Elder Wand
*Wand of Destiny *Albus Dumbledore's Wand |manufacturer=Death or Antioch Peverell (as stated in The Tale of the Three Brothers)The Tale of the Three Brothers |made=13th century |Length= |owners=*Antioch Peverell *Antioch Peverell's killer *Emeric the Evil *Egbert the Egregious *Godelot *Hereward *Barnabas Deverill *Loxias *Arcus and/or Livius *Mykew Gregorovitch *Gellert Grindelwald *Albus Dumbledore *Draco Malfoy *Tom Riddle *Harry Potter }} The Elder Wand is one of the fabled Deathly Hallows. In "The Tale of the Three Brothers", it was the first Hallow created, bestowed on Antioch Peverell, supposedly by Death himself after the wizard requested, as his bounty, a wand worthy of someone who had conquered Death. According to legend, whoever reunited it with the other two Hallows (the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility) would become the Master of Death. It is said to be the most powerful wand that has ever existed, able to perform tremendous feats of magic that would normally be considered impossible even by the most skilled wizards, such as mending another wand damaged beyond normal magical repair. It is known that the Elder Wand's core is the tail hair of a Thestral, a potent yet tricky substance to master that can only be handled by a witch or wizard who is capable of accepting death, since only by such can it be seen.JK on Thestral tail hair Description The Elder Wand was ancient and made of elder wood, fifteen inches long, and had a Thestral tail-hair core - Explore the Story - Albus Dumlboredore, which is "a tricky substance that only wizards that mastered death can control."."The Elder Wand" at J. K. Rowling's Official Site The Elder Wand, as well as being more powerful than other wands, is noticeably unique from other wands in its appearance, particularly because it bears carvings that resemble clusters of elderberries running down its length. History Mythic origins of the Elder Wand According to the "''Tale of the Three Brothers" in , the three brothers — suspected to be Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell — were out travelling the world one day when they came to a treacherous river, that had been known to claim many of the lives of those attempting to cross it. Taking no chances the with the dangerous currents, the three brothers pulled out their wands and conjured a bridge out of thin air. However, as they began to cross it they found a hooded figure blocking their path midway across the bridge. It was Death himself, dressed in a simple long black cloak. Death felt cheated that the three brothers had outsmarted him and had not drown in the river, as many others had. the Elder Wand]] While pretending to congratulate them for their triumph, Death schemed against them. He offered each brother a gift for outsmarting him. The eldest went first, and being a belligerent man he asked for a wand that would defeat all others. Death went to the nearest tree and created a wand of elder wood, which he handed to the eldest brother. The second brother, who wanted to humiliate Death even further, asked for an object that would recall the dead and was given the Resurrection Stone. The youngest was wiser than his brothers and was sceptical of Death's intentions. He asked for an object that would allow him to live his life without the fear of Death following him. Defeated, Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Antioch's possession Albus Dumbledore thought it was unlikely that the Elder Wand was made by Death. He assumed it may have been created by the eldest of the three Peverell brothers, Antioch. After killing a rival wizard in a duel shortly after creating the wand, Antioch drunkenly boasted of the wand's powers. He was murdered in his sleep that night and another wizard took possession of the wand. Over time, the powerful wand passed through various owners, usually by violent means, and acquired names such as "the Deathstick" and "the Wand of Destiny". Several of the wand's owners are known, as its "bloody trail" was "splattered across the pages of Wizarding history."Some of its early owners were Emeric the Evil, Egbert the Egregious, Godelot, Hereward, Barnabas Deverill, and Loxias. Either Arcus or Livius may have taken it from Loxias, but Dumbledore claims no one really knows and quipped that it could have been Loxias's own mother. Many owners were killed by their successors in lust for power. In time, the legend included an assumption that murder is necessary in order to attain mastery of the Elder Wand. Emeric the Evil Emeric the Evil was a short-lived but exceptionally aggressive wizard. He was the first historically known master of the Elder Wand after Antioch Peverell's killer, though it is possible that others possessed the wand before him. Emeric terrorised the south of England in the early Middle Ages. He was "slaughtered" in a ferocious duel against Egbert the Egregious. Egbert the Egregious Egbert the Egregious was once Master of the Elder Wand after killing Emeric the Evil in a duel (Emeric was "slaughtered"). What became of Egbert after mastering the Elder Wand is unknown, but it is expected that he did not last long. A century later, Godelot is recorded to have obtained mastership of the wand. Godelot Godelot was recorded to have obtained mastership of the wand around a century after Egbert the Egregious. Godelot, having considered the Elder Wand an instructor, had used his knowledge of the Wand's powers to write Magick Moste Evile, a book that contained information on Dark magic. Godelot perished in his own cellar after he was locked in by his son, Hereward, who did this to gain ownership of the Wand. Hereward Hereward was a wizard who mastered the Elder Wand after killing his father, Godelot. He succeeded in this by locking him in his own cellar to die after stealing the wand. Barnabas Deverill Barnabas Deverill was a wizard who mastered the Elder Wand in the early eighteenth century and used it to carve himself out a reputation as a fearsome warlock until his reign of terror was ended by Loxias, who murdered Barnabas and gained mastery of the wand. Loxias Loxias was a wizard who became Master of the Elder Wand after Barnabas Deverill. Loxias gave it the name "the Deathstick", and used it against anyone who displeased him. It is unknown who killed him, as — according to Dumbledore — many claimed to have finished him off, including Loxias's own mother. From Xenophilius Lovegood's understanding of history, either Arcus or Livius seemed to have killed him, as he believed one of them to be the next master of the Elder Wand. Arcus or Livius Arcus and Livius were wizards. It is debated which of them became the Master of the Elder Wand after Loxias's death, with students of the Deathly Hallows thus finding it difficult to track the Elder Wand's history any further than Loxias's ownership of it.j Recent History Mykew Gregorovitch At some point many years ago before 1899, the wand eventually ended up in the possession of the wandmaker Mykew Gregorovitch. Upon realising that it was the most powerful wand in existence, Gregorovitch began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. Gregorovitch, somewhat foolish by nature and hoping it would improve business, started a rumour about him possessing the wand and his efforts to replicate its properties. The result came one night between 1899-1945 when Gregorovitch heard someone breaking into his workshop. He promptly ran inside and saw an intruder had taken the wand: a blonde haired young man who then promptly shot a Stunning Spell at Gregorovitch to acquire mastery of the wand before leaping out the window. Gregorovitch never found out who stole the wand. Gellert Grindelwald Gellert Grindelwald was considered to be one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time, second only to Lord Voldemort. He was schooled at Durmstrang Institute and later struck up a friendship with Albus Dumbledore, when he lived in Godric's Hollow for a summer with his great-aunt Bathilda Bagshot following his expulsion from Durmstrang. The two made plans to find the Deathly Hallows and create a world in which Muggles would, of necessity, be subservient to wizards and witches for the greater good. This partnership fell apart after the two were involved in a vicious three-way duel with Aberforth Dumbledore, which resulted in Ariana Dumbledore's accidental death. Grindelwald delved into his research of the Deathly Hallows and uncovered the location of the Elder Wand. Rumours had been circulating that the renowned wandsmith Gregorovitch had the wand and was trying to duplicate its properties. Grindelwald broke into the wandmaker's workshop, and succeeded in claiming ownership of the fabled wand by waiting until Gregorovitch came and then casting a stunning spell on him, making himself the rightful owner. Over the years, Grindelwald raised an army and began a reign of terror that spread through several European countries and murdered many wizards and Muggles, though he never attempted to seize power in Britain due to his fear of his former friend Dumbledore, who was "a shade more skilful" than he was. During his reign, he built the Nurmengard prison to hold any objectors, and murdered countless European wizards, all while claiming that everything he did was "for the greater good", which was the phrase he put on the entrance of Nurmengard. In 1945, at the height of his power, his former friend Dumbledore finally felt compelled to confront him due to the public outcry and, despite Grindelwald's mastery of the Elder Wand as well as putting up an immense fight, Dumbledore defeated him in what became known as a legendary duel. Grindelwald was subsequently incarcerated in his own prison, Nurmengard, for decades. He was slain there in 1998 by Lord Voldemort who was in search of the Elder Wand, of which Grindelwald refused to divulge any information about so as to, perhaps, defy Voldemort (as Dumbledore believed) as a final act of atonement for his own crimes. Albus Dumbledore's possession When Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945 in their famous duel, mastery of the Elder Wand passed to him. Under his ownership, the Elder Wand was largely used for good, unlike many of its former masters. Dumbledore also used his wand periodically to syphon his thoughts into his Pensieve, rehousing his thoughts in that device when he found his mind a bit too cluttered. Dumbledore had done great magic with this wand, furthering his reputation as the world's most powerful wizard. Dumbledore was also able to produce Gubraithian Fire, a flame which has been enchanted to burn forever without dying. It is quite an advanced piece of magic, as few wizards were capable of it. As a gift for the giants, Albus Dumbledore provided Rubeus Hagrid with a branch of this fire. with the Elder Wand]] During Harry's fifth year, Dumbledore used the wand to Stun Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, John Dawlish, and Kingsley Shacklebolt as he made his escape when the Ministry tried to take him to Azkaban. In addition, Dumbledore arrived at the Department of Mysteries to aid the Order of the Phoenix in the battle against the Death Eaters. He engaged in a ferocious duel with the Dark Lord, in which he used his wand to enchant the statues from the Fountain of Magical Brethren to protect Harry. With the Wand, Dumbledore overpowered Voldemort's overwhelming magical capabillities and almost defeated him when he held Voldemort in an orb of water, forcing Voldemort to escape. During Harry's sixth year, Dumbledore and Harry set out to the Cave where Dumbledore believed a Horcrux resided. When Harry dipped a goblet into the lake to provide water for Dumbledore (who was incredibly weak and thirsty after drinking the Drink of Despair to reach the Horcrux), all the Inferi that resided in the lake grabbed at Harry and attempted to drag him down and drown him in the lake. Dumbledore recovered enough to conjure a firestorm around them to ward off the Inferi, but remained very weak. When they returned to Hogsmeade, Madam Rosmerta informed them that the Dark Mark had been conjured over the Astronomy Tower. In the tower, Dumbledore told Harry not to interfere in the events that were about to take place there, and, to ensure this, placed him in a Body-Bind Curse under his invisibility cloak. Hidden, Harry was unable to intervene as Dumbledore (now extremely weakened by the potion) was Disarmed by Draco Malfoy. The wand flew from Dumbledore's hands over the battlements, but was clearly found later, as it was placed in Dumbledore's grave alongside his corpse. Dumbledore was conversing with Draco about the plot to assassinate him when several other Death Eaters entered the tower and tried to persuade Draco to finish his task as well as Dumbledore. Some of the Death Eaters included: Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, Yaxley, and the Carrow siblings. Dumbledore briefly exchanged words with Bellatrix and Grayback. When Draco hesitated, Severus Snape appeared and performed the Killing Curse on Dumbledore himself. Harry learned that, in order to save himself from a more agonising death, and to prevent Draco from tarnishing his soul, Dumbledore had instructed Snape to kill him, of which Snape himself had reluctantly agreed to. Unbeknownst to Snape, Dumbledore had also done this to ensure that when Snape killed him, Dumbledore would not be "defeated" (as they had agreed to it beforehand and Dumbledore was ready to accept death) and thus the powers of the Elder Wand would be nullified. However, not all went according to Dumbledore's plan, since Dumbledore was disarmed and thus was defeated by Draco Malfoy. Without his knowledge, Malfoy thus became the next master of the Elder Wand. Lord Voldemort's search During the summer of 1997, Voldemort held a meeting at Malfoy Manor with his Death Eaters, in which he revealed that, in order to defeat Harry, he would need to borrow another person's wand because of the connection that his own wand shared with Harry's. He finally settled on Lucius Malfoy's wand as a way of punishing the Malfoy family, but that wand was destroyed by Harry's during the Battle of the Seven Potters. After this, a furious Voldemort tortured Garrick Ollivander into revealing more solutions to defeat Harry, eventually leading Voldemort to know of the Elder Wand's existence. Although originally desiring another wand only to defeat Potter, upon hearing the wand's legendary powers he sought its mastery in order to not only to conquer Harry Potter, but also to secure his desire as the ultimate wizard in the world, which he believed would make him invincible. interrogates Grindelwald over the Elder Wand's location]] He devoted the latter half of 1997 (and into the spring of 1998) into a relentless and murderous search for the Elder Wand. He killed many people who stood in his way, including an innocent Muggle woman and her two small children. He eventually traced the wand's recent history, murdering both Gregorovitch and Grindelwald in the course of his search. It was after breaking into Grindelwald's cell in Nurmengard that Voldemort tracked the wand's ownership to Dumbledore, despite Grindelwald's efforts. the Elder Wand's power after removing it from Dumbledore's tomb]] Voldemort broke into Dumbledore's grave and robbed it of the wand, which had been buried with its former master. However, unbeknownst to Voldemort, the former owner of the Elder Wand, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, had been disarmed by young Draco Malfoy. He believed that Severus Snape was the true owner of the wand after he realised the wand was not living up to its full potential, as Voldemort thought that Snape had been the one to kill Dumbledore, not taking into account the fact that Draco had disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him. As a result, Voldemort got his snake, Nagini, to murder Snape. He believed he was now the Elder Wand's true master, but in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, his young adversary, revealed to Voldemort that the wand had not belonged to Snape, but to Draco, and, after defeating Draco himself, Harry Potter. Harry Potter's possession overpowers Draco Malfoy and masters the Elder Wand]] Nearly a year after Draco had unintentionally become the wand's master, Harry Potter had taken Draco's wand by force during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor, making him the new master of the Elder Wand. Late in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, who had learned that he had been accidentally made into Voldemort's Horcrux when he was a year old, walked into the Forbidden Forest to sacrifice himself to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort cast a Killing Curse on Harry using the Elder Wand. The wand seemingly worked because Harry intended to die at Voldemort's hand, much as Dumbledore had planned his death with Snape. Harry had entered a limbo state, portrayed as King's Cross Station, from which he could choose to return. When he did return, Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse on Harry's "dead" body but caused no pain. At this point, Harry realised that he was, in fact, the master of the Elder Wand. Only in his final encounter with Harry at the Battle of Hogwarts was Voldemort told that he had failed to win the true allegiance of the wand, as he did not gain ownership by defeating its previous owner. Despite this, Voldemort used the Elder Wand to cast his final Killing Curse against Harry's Disarming Charm. However, because the wand's allegiance was to Harry, Voldemort's spell backfired and killed him, once and for all. Harry's decision with the Elder Wand after defeating Lord Voldemort]] With Voldemort defeated, and Harry now the true master and possessor of the Elder Wand, he used it to repair his damaged original wand of holly and phoenix feather, which he said he was "happier with". After the repair, Harry told Dumbledore's portrait that he would place the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's tomb, and when Harry died a natural death, the wand's power would be broken as Dumbledore had intended. The portrait of Professor Dumbledore approved. Delphini After using a Time-Turner to go back to 31 October, 1981, the night of Lily and James Potter's murder by her father Tom Riddle, Delphini engaged in a duel with Harry Potter. During the duel she disarmed Harry, and later on, Hermione binded Delphini. It is unknown if these actions had any effect on the allegiance or ownership of the Elder Wand. Known masters of the Elder Wand *Antioch Peverell *Antioch Peverell's killer *Emeric the Evil *Egbert the Egregious *Godelot *Hereward *Barnabas Deverill *Loxias *Arcus or Livius (possibly) *Mykew Gregorovitch *Gellert Grindelwald *Newt Scamander (possibly)If Grindewald possesses the Elder Wand by this time, Newt restrains Grindelwald, in the form of Graves, which may have transferred the Elder Wand's allegiance *Porpentina Goldstein (possibly)If Grindewald possesses the Elder Wand by this time, Tina uses Accio to take Graves' wand from Grindelwald, in the form of Graves, which may have transferred the Elder Wand's allegiance *Albus Dumbledore *Draco Malfoy *Tom Riddle *Harry Potter *Delphini (possibly)During their duel in the Church, Delphini disarms Harry of his wand, which may have transferred the Elder Wand's allegiance *Hermione Granger (possibly)During the duel in the Church, Hermione uses Brachiabindo to restrain Delphini, which may have transferred the Elder Wand's allegiance, although Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione all helped subdue her previously. Power The Elder Wand was the most powerful wand in existence. Its owner could have used it to cast spells more powerful than any believed to be magically possible. For example, Harry Potter was able to repair his regular Phoenix feather wand using the Elder Wand in 1998, even though broken wands were held, by experts such as Garrick Ollivander, to be damaged beyond magical repair, and despite not having any training in wandlore. Both Ollivander and Voldemort believed that the wand's legendary powers is the only one capable of overpowering the bond between the latter and Harry, which created such an effect that Harry managed to overcome Voldemort's attempt to kill him. However, there appears to be limitations, since Dumbledore was not able to cure petrified victims of Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, nullify the curse on Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and neither was he able to overcome the enchantments upon Voldemort's Drink of Despair with the wand amplifying his own magic, suggesting that the wand can merely improve pre-existing spells rather than allow the user to perform the impossible. Although the Elder Wand was rumoured to be unbeatable, in Dumbledore's commentary on The Tale of The Three Brothers, in The Tales of Beedle the Bard, he pointed out that, while immensely powerful, it had been beaten hundreds of times, as evidenced by the simple and obvious fact that each of its many owners had captured it from the previous one. For it to pass to a new master, the wand must have been beaten. However, since the first story of the Elder Wand passing featured the Wand's master being killed while he was asleep rather than being defeated in a duel, duels may not be required to claim the wand. casting the Shield penetration spell with the Elder Wand, to breach Hogwarts protection]] While it is stated that a wand will not give up its master so easily if it is attempted to be won, The Elder Wand seems to do this time and time again. However this might not be referring to its willingness to give up its master, but rather to the amount of effort it took to defeat the wielder of the Wand. As the wand, like the eldest brother in the Tale, embodied the conceit that "Might is Right", greater power would, from its perspective, indicate superiority. Ron has noted that he would choose the wand of the three Hallows, but argued that he would do so while not proclaiming his ownership of it, reasoning that the wand was only dangerous to the first brother because he bragged about owning it rather than the wand being dangerous on its own. When Lord Voldemort used the Elder Wand without mastering it he claimed that the wand only unleashed his regular (albeit extremely powerful) level of magic and not the unbeatable effects it was rumoured to possess. It's unknown if the wand would work this way for another who hasn't mastered it though, as Voldemort has used the wands of others in the past with no handicap, it's likely that this is his own power rather than that of the Elder Wand. It did have one redeeming quality, however: it refused to harm or kill its master nor those under sacrificial protection. Symbolism In the Deathly Hallows symbol, the Elder Wand is shown as the vertical line that goes right through the middle of the circle and the triangle; it represents the aspects of power and invincibility of the Hallows as a whole, the tent pole, as it were, of the entire edifice. Other elder wands While "The Elder Wand" (capitalised) refers to one of the Deathly Hallows, other wands have been made from elder wood. In general wizards seem to eschew elder wands, due at least in part to the sordid history of the Elder Wand itself, favouring wands made from various other woods, such as holly, willow, vine, and oak. Ron repeats an old wizarding saying, "Wand of elder, never prosper" after Hermione reads The Tale of the Three Brothers, to illustrate how wizarding lore may be passed from generation to generation. Behind the scenes *The filmmakers first designed Albus Dumbledore's wand for its first appearance in in 2005, years before it was revealed to be the Elder Wand, or indeed what the Elder Wand even was, when was published in 2007. Fortunately, the wand they created happened to be unique and immediately recognisable among all the wands in the film series: the prop was made of English oak, with a small bone inlay inscribed with runes, and outcroppings of nodules running down its length - Features: "Behind the scenes: the look of the Deathly Hallows" — which even resemble clusters of elderberries. *Dumbledore's commentary on the Tale of the Three Brothers notes that all known Masters of the Elder Wand had been men, with no woman even claiming to have possessed the artefact. *The wand has been available to purchase on the Noble Collection website while contained in an Ollivanders Wand Shop box. This implies, incorrectly, that the wand was made and sold at the shop by Garrick Ollivander. (Though this could be due to the fact that the Noble wand was released before Dumbledore's wand was revealed to be the Elder Wand) *Those to whom the Elder Wand isn't loyal can perform feats of magic equivalent to owning a regular wand. In the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort remarked about this to Severus Snape and reasoned that, since he believed Snape to be the master of the Elder Wand, Voldemort would have to kill him to claim true mastery of it. The only thing that it has been shown that the Elder Wand can't do (or, rather, won't do) is harm its own master if it finds itself in the physical possession of another. Unfortunately for Voldemort, Draco Malfoy was the master of the wand, as he was the one who disarmed Dumbledore. *At the end of , the Elder Wand is seen lying on the headmaster's desk, instead of being buried in the White Tomb. This scene must take place before Dumbledore's burial (which isn't seen on film), given that in the next film adaptation, , the wand is buried with its former master. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Albus Dumbledore claimed he would make it easy for Draco Malfoy and allowed Malfoy to disarm him, though he could have defended himself. Therefore it seems as though he wanted Malfoy to have the Wand; however it should be noted that the Elder Wand was said to only switch allegiance if it was removed from its master against his will. However it's possible that Dumbledore truly hadn't expected Draco to attack him, even if only to disarm him, and was therefore genuinely caught off guard. Also, because he was in a very weak and slow state from drinking the Potion, it's likely that he was just too slow and weak to defend himself. *If Dumbledore had managed to keep his wand and not be disarmed by Draco Malfoy, then he would have presumably been disarmed by one of the Death Eaters before Snape came, if they saw him. However they didn't attack him directly, as they knew that Draco needed to kill him, so it's possible that Dumbledore could have kept his wand. It's unknown how Severus Snape would have reacted if he had seen Dumbledore with the wand, but most likely, given the ravaging effects of the curse which Dumbledore was already suffering, he would have killed him anyway. *It's unknown what would have happened to the Elder Wand if Dumbledore had been killed by the Inferi in the Horcrux Cave. It might be that its loyalty would have passed to their master, as Voldemort seemed to believe would be the case when he instructed Nagini to kill Snape. *Albus Dumbledore and Egbert the Egregious are the only known wizards to have defeated a Master of the Elder Wand (Gellert Grindelwald and Emeric the Evil, respectively) in a wizarding duel. Other Masters of the Elder Wand obtained mastery through deceit, stealth (as when Grindelwald stole it from Gregorovitch), foul play (the murder of Antioch Peverell in his sleep), happenstance (as when Draco Malfoy disarmed Albus Dumbledore, who was concurrently casting a Full Body-Bind Curse on Harry Potter) or beating the current master while he doesn't physically possess the wand (as in Harry Potter's disarming of Draco Malfoy). This is another testament to Dumbledore's innate magical skills, which he references to Harry when the latter is in limbo by admitting that although both he and Grindelwald were evenly matched in magic, he was a shade more skilful. The Elder Wand, therefore, bears a certain resemblance to the One Ring in J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Lord of the Rings", as an instigator of murder and mayhem. *In the film adaptation for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Parts 1 and 2, it seems that the Elder Wand has a much darker colour; this may be a change the film makers employed to make the wand fit better with Voldemort's "dark and evil" personality. *The curse that killed Lord Voldemort came from the Elder Wand. As Voldemort thought that Snape was the Master, Voldemort killed him. Draco, however, was the true Master, as he had disarmed Dumbledore, and then Harry disarmed Draco. So, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the Wand wouldn't harm its master, and so turned the spell back on Voldemort. Although this does make one wonder why it didn't backfire on Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, as Harry was already the Master of the Elder Wand by then. Perhaps it was because Nagini, a Horcrux, was still alive, or it may have been because Harry intended to die, much as Dumbledore did when facing Snape in the Astronomy Tower. Alternatively, it may have been that, since Harry didn't fight back, he couldn't be defeated. Alternatively, it's possible that the curse did indeed backfire because it destroyed the piece of Voldemort's soul that was in Harry's forehead. *Though Harry hoped to break the power of the wand by dying a natural death, he would need to do so without ever being defeated, even by simply being disarmed. Unless the aggressor knew that Harry was the Elder Wand's master, and was attempting to defeat him in order to become master of the wand (in which case, Harry would simply need to allow himself to be defeated intentionally to retain mastery) then it's unlikely the victor would ever know to take control of the Wand, so its mastery would become increasingly difficult to trace if they were defeated in turn, and the probability of their dying a natural death while undefeated would become more and more likely. Further, so long as Harry succeeded in subsequently defeating anyone who defeated him, the allegiance of the wand would return to Harry. This was emphasised when Delphini disarmed Harry without figuring out she attained mastery of the wand. *The Noble Collection wand is also not painted correctly. On the movie prop, the shaft is goldish bronze and the knobs are black, but the Noble wand is all black. *In , when Voldemort tries to unleash the Elder Wand's capabilities upon the shield surrounding Hogwarts, he seems to feel a slight pain in his arm carrying the wand, similar to the effects of the Horcrux being destroyed. The wand as well cracks under the strain. *In Part 2 of the film adaptation, Harry simply destroys the Elder Wand by snapping it in half and throws it away as opposed to the seventh book where he repairs his original one. This is justified as the Elder wand was too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands again. *When asked which of the Deathly Hallows they preferred, Hermione Granger chose the Cloak of Invisibility, while Ron chose the Elder Wand, and Harry chose the Resurrection Stone. *It's mentioned in Dumbledore's (not entirely honest) commentary that rumours of an unbeatable wand are preposterous. For example, Grindelwald had mastered the "unbeatable" Deathstick, and yet was still defeated by Dumbledore in 1945. However, it's more probable that only one who has mastered the wand by becoming a Master of Death (which is required to truly unlock the Wand's full power) will be unbeatable with it. This is supported by the fact that, although (fifty-one years later) Dumbledore didn't defeat Lord Voldemort in their duel at the Ministry of Magic due to the latter's use of Horcruxes, but ended up fighting him to a stalemate, this is only because he fled. *The Elder Wand is now also available to buy at the 'Making of Harry Potter Studio Tour' in London, where it's known as Professor Dumbledore's Wand. *It has never been clearly defined what it means when it is said that the Elder Wand's power will break if its current master dies a natural death. It could mean that its powers would be diminished to the point of it becoming a regular wand, or it could mean its powers being utterly obliterated, as it is known to happen to some wands. *In an alternate reality in which Neville Longbottom never killed Nagini, Voldemort managed to kill Harry, suggesting that the Dark Lord had used his immortality to help him overcome the rebounding curse and mastered the wand. *There is a distinct possibility that Porpentina Goldstein may have temporarily become Master of the Elder Wand, as in the film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, she disarms Gellert Grindelwald. As it is currently uncertain whether or not Grindelwald already had the Elder Wand by that point in time, it is therefore currently unknown if this is indeed the case. If she did in fact become the Elder Wand's Master, then at some point following the events of the film and before his final duel with Albus Dumbledore, Grindelwald would have had to have disarmed her, in order to once again become the Wand's Master, although Porpentina summoned the wand after Grindelwald had already dropped it. *It is also possible that, should the Elder Wand have already been in Grindelwald's possession, that Newt Scamander, not Porpentina Goldstein, became the Elder Wand's Master, as it is defeat, not specifically disarmament, that transfers mastery of the Elder Wand. While Tina disarmed Grindelwald, Newt had technically already 'defeated' Grindelwald beforehand, although this may not be the case, as Grindelwald was attacked by a Swooping Evil. **In this case, Hermione becomes the Master of the Elder Wand after the duel in Godric's Hollow in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child as she binds Delphini, the last master, very similarly to how Newt Scamander binds Graves/Grindelwald. *The wand is part of the Wizarding World franchise logo.https://www.pottermore.com/news/a-guide-to-the-wands-in-the-new-wizarding-world-logo *It was suggested that even if Voldemort was aware of the Deathly Hallows, he would not be interested in any except the Elder Wand. Author's comments J. K. Rowling has discussed how the Elder Wand behaves slightly different from other wands in its loyalty: :"The Elder Wand is simply the most ruthless of wands in that it will only take into consideration strength. One would expect a certain amount of loyalty from one's wand. So even if you were disarmed while carrying it, even if you lost a fight while carrying it, it has developed an affinity with you that it won't give up easily. If, however, a wand is won, properly won in an adult duel, then a wand ''may switch allegiance ... However, the Elder Wand knows no loyalty except to strength. It's completely unsentimental. It will only go where the power is. So if you win, then you've won the wand. You don't need to kill with it. But ... almost inevitably, it attracts wizards who are prepared to kill and who will kill. And also it attracts wizards like Voldemort who confuse being prepared to murder with strength.''"24 December 2007 PotterCast Interviews with J.K. Rowling :"''The secret of the elder wand is that it's more sentient than any other. It can identify the caster of any spell that touches it and keeps tally of which wizard has beaten which, giving its allegiance to the one it judges the victor. Physical possession is irrelevant."''https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/965566203694649344 See also *Peverell family *Deathly Hallows *Cloak of Invisibility *Resurrection Stone *The Tale of the Three Brothers Appearances , represented here by the vertical line]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * https://twitter.com/FantasticBeasts/status/930797574163873792 * * * * * * * * (Appears on loading screen) Notes and references pl:Czarna różdżka de:Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden es:Varita de Saúco fi:Seljasauva fr:Baguette de Sureau ru:Старшая палочка pl:Czarna Różdżka ja:ニワトコの杖 pt-br:Varinha das Varinhas Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions Category:Deathly Hallows Category:Draco Malfoy's possessions Category:Elder wands Category:Gellert Grindelwald's possessions Category:Global wizarding war Category:Harry Potter's possessions Category:Thestral tail hair wands Category:Wands